


Feather Pillow

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wings, ever since Boo Normal I have wanted to see various siblings bring out Amenadiel's pissed off face, feathers - Freeform, just wondering what mischief angels (even archangels) can really get up to, mentioned Amenadiel, mentioned Trixie Decker, moulting, stuffing a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Chloe is still coming to terms with her new, unwanted reality. Azrael helps in a way that makes a big difference.





	Feather Pillow

“So, let me get this straight...” Chloe’s cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled, girls’ nights out were a good thing, if she could be this relaxed. Especially as Rae-Rae admitted to being Lucifer’s real live sister. “You told your brother,” she paused… “Michael, that if he made Ella a pillow out of his feathers, that she would never get another migraine.” The corners of her mouth tilted up and she listed ever so slightly to one side, “then Trixie wanted a pillow too, so you told Lucifer that Michael was going to make a better pillow than he could.”

Rae-Rae nodded, and took a sip of her Cosmopolitan, nose wrinkling slightly.

“….And even though it’s moulting season,”

“Is that even a thing?” Linda interrupted.

Rae-Rae nodded again, resisting the urge to twitch, her shoulders felt a little itchy.

“It’s moulting season, and they still couldn’t wait...” Chloe’s grin widened.

Rae-Rae was starting to feel rather like one of those parcel-shelf toy dogs, the ones with the bobbing heads, but she nodded again, her lips twitched and a small giggle escaped her.

“Handfuls.” Said Chloe.

Rae-Rae choked. “Handfuls.” She agreed. Amenadiel’s pissed off face was just the icing on the cake. “Humans aren’t supposed to have proof of the divine.” She tried to imitate her brother’s pedantic tone.

Ella slumped back on the couch and clutched her pillow to her. “I’m not giving it up.” She snuggled the thing, “smells sooooo goooooooood” she chirped.

Rae-Rae looked up and caught Chloe’s eye. Her lips twitched trying to hold it in, but it was impossible. Chloe broke, and then they were off.

Laughing until you cry just felt so good. Linda reached for Chloe’s phone, and scrolled through the photographs again. Lucifer, wings spread wide, she remembered her first sight of their magnificence, and the torrent of feelings which roared through her when Lucifer wanted to cut them off. This time, a lot less magnificent, Linda zoomed in, actual bare patches between the larger feathers, some of the patches looked sore. “You made your brothers pluck themselves.”

Her lips curved upwards. She giggled. 

 

Two miles away, in the semi-dark loft above Lux, Lucifer poured himself another drink and scowled at his uninvited guest. Wings out, Michael draped himself over Lucifer’s couch grinning smugly, only the sight of Michael’s bedraggled, plucked wings cheered the ex-Lord of Hell even slightly. 

“So brother.” He purred silkily. “You made Ella a pillow.” His own aching wings he kept tightly furled, it would never do to let Michael know the truth.

“I did.” Michael’s shit-eating grin, and the look of deep satisfaction on his face, not an improvement.

“Plucking yourself like a Thanksgiving Turkey.” Lucifer huffed.

“So high and mighty, Luci.” Michael’s tone was cocky. Lucifer was all set to deny it, when he noticed what Michael was holding up. A tiny, down feather. One of his.

Lucifer swallowed. “Fine. The spawn wanted a pillow to help with her nightmares.” He shook his head, all set to deny everything, and he’d spilled his guts like a fledgling. He scowled. Caught Michael’s eye. He snorted.

“And Amenadiel’s pissed off face was too good to pass up on.” He admitted, unfurling his aching wings. They eyed each other, these twins torn asunder by an act of rebellion and an act of retribution so long ago.

Michael’s grin widened, Lucifer choked, and then they were roaring with laughter, even if it was against themselves. _Well played Rae-Rae_ , Lucifer acknowledged in his head.

 

Up in heaven, God smiled. He saw that it was good. The healing power of laughter.

Now, if only he could persuade his favourite son to pull his head out of his feathered ass.


End file.
